


Ride

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon - Movie, M/M, Post movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few constants in James Kirk's life the last three years has been his best friend, Leonard McCoy. After saving Earth from a bunch of crazy time-traveling Romulans, Jim & Bones find out what happens when best friends cross the line between friendship and something more after a late night ride on Jim's motorbike. There are good times and bad times, and times that are just plain complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally written in May and June 2009. It's being reposted here due to requests from readers when I got an account here and asked what they'd suggest I post first. Lots of thanks to Flora and Heather for beta work they did and to all of the readers who continue to make me happy by enjoying this series. I love this story and hope others do, too.

They’ve only been back a few days, but Jim already feels like his skin doesn’t fit right. It should be comfortable, being back home, but it isn’t. This isn’t home. Never really has been. He’s restless, even more than before, and nothing seems to settle him. He _tries_ to be good, to calm down and appreciate everything that’s happened, but he can’t do everything. Calm just eludes him, so he wants to give up and embrace the energy that makes it impossible to stay in one place for very long.

True, the one place right now happens to be a dorm room, but pacing still counts. If he isn’t lying around being a lazy ass or drinking himself into a stupor, then movement is the best choice. He might not be as wordy-brilliant as his friends, but he knows that he’s fucking smart, in his own way, so he has no qualms about taking his own advice in this situation. It’s not like he’s going to do anything stupid to try to ruin his chances to get out of here, after all.

There’s been talk since their return about making him captain. He doesn’t really believe it because, well, as Spock’d probably say, it’s just not that logical. He’s too young, too inexperienced, too everything the Federation probably isn’t looking for on a list of requirements for ‘Perfect Captain of the Enterprise’, which pisses him off. He knows that he can do it, and he’s ready for it. It felt right, being up there and being in charge, and he wants that back.

Unlike anything else in his life so far, _that_ felt like home.

Damn. He needs to get out of this room and do _something_. Since he can’t get back into space until decisions are made and ceremonies are held, he’ll have to escape this boring tedium in other ways. Fortunately, he’s gotten good at escaping, whether it’s fast women, fast cars, or the deterioration of his few last remaining brain cells, as Bones constantly bitches about anytime Jim has a drink.

Bones.

Jim starts to smile because he’s just figured out the best way to spend the night, and it isn’t pacing around his tiny room feeling sorry for himself. He walks over to his dresser and grabs his keys before he leaves the room. Finally, the restless energy has been applied towards a goal, and he feels focused for the first time in days. It’s fucking marvelous, even if it’s just for the night. When everything else in the world seems to being going to shit, there are two constants in recent years: Bones and Jessica. 

Jessica was the first love of his life, with her blonde hair and big blue eyes, so it seemed only fitting to name his bike after her. Course, he prefers the bike over some schoolboy crush so maybe it wasn’t the best name, in retrospect. Still, Jessica is waiting for him, all shiny chrome and soft leather. He moves his hand over her seat and caresses her pipe before he straddles her. “Did you miss me, baby?” he asks before he slides his key into her slowly, not wanting to rush it and seem too eager. She purrs when she comes to life, and he grins as he settles into a comfortable position. “Yeah, I knew you would.”

As he starts to drive, he finds himself wondering if he can sneak Jessica onto the Enterprise, if the rumors prove to be true. Surely as captain there have to be _some_ perks. He starts to laugh as he picks up speed and imagines the looks on his crews’ faces if he were riding up and down the corridors of the ship. Even if it’s not an option, he’ll do it anyway. Five years is a long time, so it’s not like he’d have to worry about the consequences anytime soon.

When he arrives at the dormitory across campus, he drives up onto the grass and goes around the building until he’s outside Bones’ window. The smug ass managed to get a room on the ground floor his first year, and he’s kept it ever since. Meanwhile, Jim’s been stuck going up five flights of stairs every year since the assholes in charge must think that an elevator would make students lazy. Yeah, cause the constant workouts and physical tests aren’t enough. Fuckers.

He revs Jessica’s engine and rides back and forth until there’s signs of life in Bones’ room. He smirks when the curtains flutter, and he sees a face peering outside. He can’t hear what Bones is saying, but, judging from the exasperated look and scowl, it’s probably better that he can’t. Course, it’s always amusing when Bones gets going, so maybe he’ll still hear a little of it later. He drives Jessica right up to the window and blows Bones a kiss before he starts to laugh and puts her into reverse.

That does it. Finally. Bones glares at him but disappears, which means he’s on his way out. Jim can’t help but feel satisfied as he waits. The satisfaction grows to such great depths that he’s surprised it’s not somehow spilling out of his ears when Bones storms around the side of the building and starts in on him immediately.

“You stupid fuck. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you know what time it is, Jim? If you get me evicted, so help me, I’m going to kill you myself.”

“Nice to see you, too, Bones.” He grins and revs up Jessica, just to be an asshole. “If they kick you out, you can bunk with me. I’ve got a nice floor. Good for your back, especially after your old ass walks up all those stairs.”

“It’s two in the morning, Jim. It isn’t nice to see you. Go home and get some fucking sleep.” Bones runs his fingers through his shaggy hair before stretching his arms up, and Jim shifts slightly before he looks away. “It’s too late, or early depending on how you look at it, to deal with you.”

“Want to come for a ride?” Jim asks, ignoring the scolding because, really, he could recite most of the speeches by now with little effort. Most the time, he finds it amusing. Tonight, he just wants to drive fast and not listen to it all.

“What?” Bones stops his blustering and stares at him in that creepy ‘I can read you like a textbook’ sort of way that always makes Jim feel weird. Not many people can do that, look at him and see even the things he tries to hide, but Bones seems to have had that ability from day one.

“I’m going for a ride with Jessica. She thought we should ask you to come along. I’ll even stop and get booze from somewhere,” he says, adding the bribery of alcohol because he doesn’t know if he can handle Bones rejecting him. Not tonight when everything feels so screwed up and crazy in his head.

After a long pause, Jim prepares for the rejection. Instead, Bones sighs. “Fine. But not for long. It’s late, and I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Jim looks over at him and grins, which makes Bones roll his eyes. “You’re lucky that I never can resist Jessica.”

“I know that I’m cuter.” He smiles smugly and slides forward on the seat so that Bones can get on behind him. When strong hands grip his waist, he closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. He can smell Bones now, all fresh from the shower yet still smelling so Bones-like that Jim can’t keep his cock from twitching. Just a little. He needs to get out of here, needs to get moving, so he revs up Jessica and starts to drive. “Hold on tight.”

That’s his only warning before he accelerates and takes off roaring through campus. Bones is shouting obscenities behind him as they drive, and Jim bites his lip hard when arms suddenly move around his waist. He can feel Bones against his back, pressed against him so tight that he can barely focus on driving. This has to be one of the stupidest ideas that he’s ever had, but he’s still young, so there’s sure to be more in the future.

When they hit the road outside the academy, he goes faster. He feels the wind in his hair, feels Jessica throbbing beneath him, feels Bones practically snuggled against his back, and he finally starts to feel some sort of peace. It won’t last. It never does. He’ll start thinking about before, about being helpless and stuck watching as an entire planet full of people is just suddenly gone in the blink of an eye, about all the empty rooms in his dorm and all the classmates who never came back, then he’ll start pacing and it’ll all happen again. 

Only maybe without Bones because he can’t push there, can’t risk losing that one solid in his messed up life even if it fucking hurts _not_ to say anything, not to admit what he wants and needs and let everything fall wherever it may like he usually does. He can sleep with dozens of women in every shape, size, and lifeform, but none of them make him feel even half what he does right now with Bones holding onto him and breathing on the side of his neck.

“Faster.” The voice is gruff and barely audible over Jessica’s engines, but Jim has this odd ability to hear Bones even amidst the most deafening chaos. He leans forward slightly and obeys, accelerating even more as he follows the open road before them.

He tenses slightly when he feels Bones’ hand move, soon relaxing when he realizes that Bone is just shifting his position. The hand on his belly stops moving. For a few seconds. It suddenly covers his crotch, and he nearly loses control of Jessica as Bones squeezed his cock through his jeans. “Think your hand slipped, Bones,” he says, hoping that it’s too loud for Bones to hear the squeak in his tone.

“Keep driving, Jim. This is what you need,” Bones tells him, practically growling the words as he squeezes again. Fucking hell. It isn’t an accident.

Jim can’t really argue with that, since he does need this, even if Bones probably has no idea what he really wants. Or maybe he does because Jim can feel fingers dexterously unfastening his jeans and then gripping his cock and stroking as he shifts and tries to keep his attention on the road. It’s an awkward position, but he tries to spread his legs a little wider to give Bones more access even as he finds himself wondering if he’s just imagining this because, damn. It’s out of nowhere, and Bones has never given any indication that he wants his hands on Jim’s cock.

“If this is out of some sort of pity shit, I don’t want it,” Jim informs him as firmly as possible over the purr of Jessica’s engine.

“Why the hell would I pity you, Jim?” Bones’ tone makes him feel like a stupid child, which is more arousing than it should be. He decides to shut up and just enjoy it, worry about the reasons and consequences later. 

Bones is good at this, even with the weird position and occasional fumbling. Jim drives even faster, and it’s hard to keep control of Jessica, to maintain his focus and the balance needed when his best friend is stroking his cock, but he manages to do it. Not something he can tell the Federation to support an appointment as captain, but, damn, it’d be great evidence that he can do his job even while distracted. 

When Bones bites his neck, Jim can’t hold back any longer. He cries out as he comes, shocked at hearing himself making such a noise even as he rolls his hips up towards Bones’ hand. It’s messy and uncomfortable, but it’s also fucking perfect, in a way. He has to slow down because he’s shaking and he doesn’t want to get them killed. Bones is licking his neck, laving his tongue over what feels like a pretty definable bite, and he’s milking Jim’s cock until every bit of come must be out by now.

Jim doesn’t really know what to say as he slows Jessica down and eventually pulls off the road. He kinda has to piss now, and he also wants to wipe off the seat before there’s any damage to the leather. Instead of getting up and doing anything, though, he just puts Jessica into park and sits there staring straight ahead. There are dozens of flippant remarks he could make, cute little asshole things that he’d commonly say to piss Bones off, but he can’t say any of those. Can he?

“Lick.” Bones’ lowly ordered command pulls Jim out of the turmoil in his head. He looks down to see Bones raise his hand, dripping with Jim’s come, and he can’t help but groan. He opens his mouth and licks long, elegant fingers that have tempted him almost from the start. Bones nuzzles his neck as he starts to suck, gripping his thigh tightly. “Feel better?”

“Fuck yeah,” he murmurs before licking Bones’ palm. He turns his head slightly and looks at his best friend. “Why?”

Bones rolls his eyes and gives him a gentle shove. “Dunno. Felt right, so why not?” He presses forward in a way that lets Jim feel his erection. “You going to be selfish or you plan to repay the favor?”

“Is that what it is? A favor?” Jim considers it and slides off Jessica. He strokes her chrome as he looks at Bones. The restless energy that he feels now is different, much better than before, and he no longer feels the urge to run. He’s found what he needed, for now. 

“Are you going to talk or are we going to fuck, Jim?” Bones drawls, obviously not comfortable talking about what this means just yet. That’s alright because Jim isn’t sure that he’s ready for that, either.

Jim can’t help but laugh. “I can do better than you did,” he says with a smirk, tossing the challenge out there as he kneels in the grass beside the road. He isn’t sure what exactly this is, nor does he particularly care now that he’s got Bones’ cock in his mouth, but he knows that it’s a lot more than just a favor. They’ll figure it out eventually. They always do.

End


End file.
